Pokemon meets South Park!
by Mistress-Lumenesca
Summary: (complete)The fourth story in the nine part series! Andromeda and the four boys from South Park are in Pokemon land, and Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny have joined Team Rocket! Andromeda will have to "catch em all" to get the emerald.
1. WTF are pokemon?

Lumenesca: Now, I start my new ficcie!!!!  
  
Kikyo: who's going to be tortured again?  
  
Lumenesca: Pokemon and South Park. And it will be set AFTER Misty leaves the group to go to her sisters's gym.  
  
Kikyo: If Lumenesca owned Pokemon or South Park, Cartman and ash would probably be MARRIED or something freaky like that.  
  
Andromeda has just now beamed down in Pokemon land.  
  
Andromeda: Man, I cant help feeling guilty for what we did to Steve.  
  
Talime: ARE YOU SERIOUS?  
  
Andromeda: HELL NO!  
  
Talime: ok, I was worried there for a second.  
  
Mysterious voice: WWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Three other mysterious voices: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THUD! Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle from South Park had just landed infront of Andromeda. Andromeda: um, hi.  
  
Cartman: who the f--- are you, b----?  
  
Andromeda: O.O!!!  
  
Talime: THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO A LADY, YOUNG MAN!  
  
Stan: AHHH! A SNAKE!  
  
Kyle: no, it's a ghost.  
  
Andromeda: no, it's Talime.  
  
SPcast: HUH?  
  
So, like the other two times, Andromeda had to explain about H.H.A.I and what they did and what's going on, and blah blah blah.  
  
Andromeda: and that's what's going down.  
  
SPcast: [snore snore snore]  
  
Andromeda: -.-UUUU  
  
Talime: what did you expect, a round of applause?  
  
Andromeda: ..............shut up Talime.  
  
Talime: :P  
  
Mysterious voice: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!  
  
Mysterious voice: AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!  
  
Talime: oh no.....  
  
Andromeda: here we go again.....  
  
Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbofett come out from behind a tree.  
  
Team Rocket: GIVE US ALL YOUR POKEMON!  
  
SPcast: huh? What the f--- are Pokemon?  
  
Team Rocket: .O???!!!!  
  
Andromeda: uuuhhh, guys, this is rated TV-Y7. Your not allowed to swear...  
  
Kenny: [flips her off]  
  
Andromeda: [anime anger sign] OH YEAH??!!! [kicks Kenny's ass]  
  
Stan: OH MY GOD! THEY-  
  
Kenny: mufflemufflemuffle {I aint dead stupid!}  
  
Stan: .......oh.  
  
Jessie:........um, HELLO? WE WANT YOUR DARN POKEMON!  
  
Andromeda: WE DON'T HAVE ANY! GEEZ, TAKE A HINT, YA OLD LADY!!!!  
  
Jessie: [has, like, 3 anime anger signs on her head] GRRRRRRRR! IM............NOT...............OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Talime: wow, reminds you of something, andromeda?  
  
Andromeda:................urm...  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
The W man: my fellow americans, it is with great honor that I declair pillow to be a color. Now the intellegent young tommy gifford can laugh in the face of, who he called a 'mean old lady' thank you, and goodnight.  
  
All is silent, then everyone is rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
Andromeda: GRRRRRRRRRR! IM...........NOT.....................OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
Andromeda: [red in the face] oh....yeah....  
  
James: would you young, supple, HANDSOME boys like to join our team?  
  
SPcast: O.O!!!  
  
Lumenesca: I always knew he was gay....  
  
Talime: we all did........  
  
Andromeda: does the world really need another Micheal Jackson? (A/N: sorry for the mike fans).  
  
Meowth: If ya put on these uniforms and sign this contract, we'll gives ya CANDY!  
  
Cartman: ohh, sweeet!  
  
Stan: I dunno, dude..  
  
Kyle: yeah, they seem so weird...  
  
Cartman: fine, be a pussy Kyle.  
  
Kyle: I AM NOT!  
  
Cartman: YES YOU ARE CAUSE YOU'RE A JEW!  
  
Kyle: SHUT UP YOU FAT F---! SIGN ME UP!!!!  
  
The SPcast signed the contract and put on the uniforms over their clothes, and rode off in the Meowth balloon.  
  
Andromeda: umm, .............I don't think we should have let that happen.  
  
Talime: oh well. Let's look for that emerald now!  
  
Mysterious voices: Hey! Are you lost?  
  
Andromeda turns around and sees.................  
  
Lumenesca: CLIFFIE!  
  
Kikyo: I think it's obvious who's coming.  
  
Lumenesca: ...........oh well.  
  
Kikyo: REVIEW!!! 


	2. YOU DONT HAVE EYES!

Lumenesca: [anime anger sign] I CANT BELIEVE I HAD TO RE-REGISTER! GRRRRRR!  
  
Kikyo: If she owned pokemon or south park, you could tell she would be happier. ---  
  
Andromeda heard the voices and turned around. There stood Ash, May, Brock, and Max.  
  
Max: are you lost?  
  
Andromeda: ....well, sort of. I don't exactly live here.  
  
Ash: I thought I heard tem rocket around here. Have you seen a woman with stupid hair and a gay guy with a talking cat and an annoying blue blob that doesn't look like anything?  
  
May: ::I didn't think he was capable of long, difficult sentences.::  
  
Andromeda: um, yeah, they took off with some ....um... other foreighners.  
  
Brock: were they friends of yours?  
  
Andromeda: no, they were just a racist, a guy who dies a lot, a guy who's afraid of snakes, and a jew.  
  
Brock: oh.  
  
Andromeda: have you seen a red shiny thing?  
  
Talime: ::how did she know we were looking for the red emerald? Oh well, who really cares anyway.::  
  
Max: ya mean this? [hands Andromeda the poster]  
  
Poster: [says] NEW POKEMON COMPETITION! WINNER GETS A RED SHINY THING! YEEEEEEEEEEHAW!  
  
Andromeda: ...............oh lord.  
  
Max: the competition is in the place were going.  
  
Andromeda: and where is that?  
  
Max: ...................I don't know, weve been lost for 14 days.  
  
Andromeda: [anime fall]  
  
Brock: and I cant read this map!  
  
May: OF CORSE YOU CANT BROCK! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY EYES!!!  
  
Brock: yes I do!  
  
May: NO YOU FREAKING DON'T! YOUR ALWAYS TELLING US THAT YOU MEANT TO WALK INTO TREES! AND YOUR ALWAYS TELLING US IT'S A CUSTOM FOR YOU TO FALL OFF A STEEP CLIFFE! OR WALKING THROUGH GLASS! OR...  
  
Brock: OK, I ADMIT IT! I...HAVE..NO..EYES! HAPPY NOW? THEY ARE JUST LINES I DREW ON MY FACE!  
  
May: ... [anime happy face] yes, Im just fine!  
  
Andromeda: um, hello? Can we get back to me now?  
  
Ash: do ya want to have a pokemon battle?  
  
Andromeda: I don't have pokemon...  
  
Ash: YOU-DON'T-HAVE-POKEMON!!!???? HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE POKEMON?! POKEMON IS THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE, POKEMON IS THE GOD! NOTHING CAN EXIST WITHOUT POKEMON! POKEMONBLAHBLAHBLAH......[continues ranting]  
  
Max: [hits him upside the head with pokenav]  
  
May: YOU IDIOT MAX! WE COULD HAVE USED THAT TO FIND OUR WAY!  
  
Max: [shifty eyes] uhh, no we couldn't.  
  
May: whatever. [turns to Andromeda] you need to win the pokemon competition to get the red shiny thing.  
  
Andromeda: but I don't have any pokemon!  
  
Brock: then we'll go to professor oak's lab to get one.  
  
Andromeda: but I thought we were lost. And arent you very far away from it?  
  
All of a sudden, theyre teleported to the Prof.'s lab.  
  
Oak: how did you get here?  
  
Andromeda: authoress powers.  
  
Oak: huh?  
  
Andromeda: WHAT? You don't know your in a story?!  
  
Oak: oh yeah.  
  
Andromeda: anyway, I need a pokemon to enter this competition thing to get the red chaos emerald.  
  
Pokemon cast: WHAT'S THAT?  
  
Talime: I guess ya better explain.  
  
Andromeda: NO WAY! THEYRE ONLY GOING TO FALL ASLEEP!  
  
Talime: THEN ADD SOME JAZZ TO IT!  
  
So, Andromeda "jazzed up" her story, and well, lets just say that dracula, godzilla, killer tea cups, and martians were involved.  
  
Pokemon cast: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE TO CURE POLIO AND KILL MATHRA AT THE SAME TIME!  
  
Andromeda: um, yeah.  
  
Pikachu: pika pika. {why isnt this story focused on me? IM A LOT CUTER!}  
  
Oak: well, now Im gonna give ya the best Pokemon in the house.  
  
Andromeda: what?  
  
Oak: A ROCK! [hands her a small pebble]  
  
Andromeda: ......................that's.....it?  
  
Oak: yeah, NOW TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!  
  
So Andromeda took it and flipped him off as they left and were teleported to..um..lets call it Marina City.  
  
--- [when you go to the authoress's lair, you see a puppet stage, and a crudely drawn paper Lumenesca bobs out on stage]  
  
paper Lumenesca: [who's obviously Kikyo with a disguised voice] Thank you for reading! Please review, and Im giving Kikyo a raise! Hehehehehe. 


	3. catching pokemon, sort of

Lumenesca: AFTER YOUR DONE READING THIS, YOU MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUST READ SOME OF KIKOKEN'S STORYS! YOU MUUUUUUST! [waves hand jedi-style].  
  
Kikyo: .- ;;; your such a dork.....  
  
Lumenesca: :P  
  
Kikyo: some millionaires somewhere own pokemon and South park, not this dork.  
  
Lumenesca: [strikes Kikyo with her lighning power]  
  
Kikyo: X.X  
  
Lumenesca: [anime happy face]  
  
-  
  
Andromeda and the pokemon gang had just been teleported to Marina city, where the competition for the red emerald was being held.  
  
Talime: ......your not seriously going to compete with a ROCK are you?  
  
Andromeda: uhh, I guess....  
  
Ash: no! Ya need to catch other pokemon!!!!!! The competiton will be against only one person, but the battle will be with 3 pokemon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
May: and he's the best trainer in town.  
  
Andromeda: O.- oh lord.  
  
A mudkip walks by.  
  
Ash: CATCH IT!!!!  
  
Andromeda: HOW?  
  
Talime: THROW THE ROCK, DUMMIE!!!!!!!  
  
Andromeda throws the rock, and it hits the mudkip square in the forehead.  
  
Mudkip: X.X  
  
Andromeda: now what?  
  
Ash: take one of those red and white balls and throw it at the pokemon.  
  
Andromeda: the red and white WHAT?! O.O  
  
Talime: .O GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, ANDROMEDA ABIGAIL ARTEMIS!  
  
Andromeda: .- ok ok, sheesh. [throws pokeball and catches mudkip].  
  
Max: yay! Your first capture! You'll need this. [hands an instructional book about pokemon attacks, the page about mudkip is bookmarked]  
  
Andromeda: uhh, thanks.  
  
Max: will you go out with me?  
  
Andromeda: WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? O.O!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: -.-UUUUUUUUUU  
  
Brock: urm....WHO WANTS SOME SNACKS?  
  
Everyone: I DO!  
  
Max: [to Andromeda] well be saying that one day, hunny buns.  
  
Andromeda: O.O ::oh HELL NO!::  
  
Not-so-mysterious voices: MWAHAHAHAHA! PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!  
  
Andromeda, Talime, and pokemon gang: Oh great........  
  
The balloon comes down, and Team rocket and the cast of South Park hop out.  
  
Ash: [points] Who are THEY???!!!  
  
Jessie: our new recruits!  
  
Talime: In other words, the cast of South Park.  
  
Cartman: that's right!  
  
Meowth: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
Cartman: BAD KITTIE! [hits meowth with stick].  
  
Meowth: X.X  
  
Kenny: mufflemuffle {hehehehe}  
  
Then, an airplane out of nowhere hits Kenny.  
  
Kenny: [is dead this time]  
  
Stan: OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!  
  
Kyle: YOU BASTARDS!  
  
James: O.O? what just happened?  
  
Cartman: Something normal.  
  
Ash: PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT!  
  
Pikachu: CCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUU[cough cough]UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
COSP: WHAT THE F---?  
  
Team rocket and the COSP go flying.  
  
Team rocket: WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!  
  
COSP: CCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wobbofett: WWWWWWOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBB!  
  
Ding!  
  
Brock: well, that takes care of that!  
  
Mice: [eating Kenny]  
  
Everyone: EWWWW!  
  
They go to a restaurant and eat. Max was sitting VERY close to Andromeda, and so she made several excuses to go to the bathroom and didn't get to eat much. After all that, they went to the forest to look for another pokemon.  
  
-  
  
Lumenesca: hehehehe, MAX AND ANNIE SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Kikyo: god help us all.....REVIEW! 


	4. lost again

Lumenesca: Alright! My fourth chapter! And, to whoever is reading this, please read some of my good friend Crystal-Saphire's fanfiction. She's an up-and-coming authoress. If no storys are there, that's because she's having technical difficultys.  
  
Kikyo: wow. you went 5 seconds without becoming a hyper psycho!  
  
Lumenesca: .-;;;; [zaps Kikyo with lighning]  
  
Kikyo: X.X  
  
Lumenesca: If I owned pokemon or south park, I would have that annoying jigglypuff die everyday!  
  
-  
  
Andromeda and the pokemon gang were walking through the forest looking for the final pokemon Andromeda would need to enter the pokemon contest where she would face...um..some guy who was the best trainer in Marina City. Hell, nobody knew his name, not even me, and Im FRIGGIN WRITING THIS FIC!  
  
Andromeda: who am I going to face for the chaos emerald?  
  
Talime: nobody knows his name, hell not even the authoress knows and she's FRIGGIN WRITING THIS FIC!  
  
Ash: she must be pretty stupid....  
  
Then mysterious lighning comes out of the sky and strikes ash.  
  
Ash: X.O!!!!  
  
May: was that the authoress?  
  
Lumenesca: [sarcasticly] no, it was the F---ING EASTER BUNNY!  
  
May: -.-U  
  
Max: ILL PROTECT YOU ANDROMEDA! [hugs her waist]  
  
Andromeda and Talime: O.o!  
  
Max: [rubs her butt]  
  
Andromeda: .O!!! YOU HENTAI! [kicks him]  
  
Max: X.X ::she tottaly likes me::  
  
After Ash and Max recovered, they kept searching....and searching....and searching....  
  
May: WE ARE SO F---ING LOST!  
  
Brock: NO WERE NOT!  
  
May: YES WE ARE! YOU DON'T HAVE EYES, REMEMBER? ASH, WHY DO YOU LEAVE HIM IN CHARGE OF THE MAP?  
  
Talime: Because Ash is a F---ING retard!  
  
Ash: WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING AND SAYING THE F---ING F WORD?  
  
Andromeda: EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! WE CAN MAKE IT BACK TO TOWN BEFORE NIGHT FALL...  
  
Just then, it is night in like 2 seconds.  
  
Pokemon cast, Andromeda, and Talime: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Weird voice: GGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
May: .........what was that?!  
  
Then, a gengar floats in frount of them.  
  
Gengar: [makes a goofy face]  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Ash: ANDROMEDA, CATCH IT!  
  
Andromeda: GO MUDKIP!  
  
Mudkip: [comes out of pokeball] MUD!  
  
Andromeda: [reading attack book] uhhh, BUBBLY ATTACK THING!  
  
Mudkip: O.O?  
  
Gengar: [giggling]  
  
Andromeda: uhhhh.......oh, WATER GUN!  
  
Mudkip: [water guns Gengar]  
  
Water: [goes through Gengar]  
  
Andromeda: O.o um.... GO ROCK!  
  
Andromeda takes the rock out of her pocket.  
  
Andromeda: TACKLE!  
  
Andromeda throws the rock.  
  
Rock: [goes through Gengar]  
  
Gengar: [rolling on the floor laughing]  
  
Andromeda: ..............oh what the hell....GO POKEBALL!  
  
Pokeball: [catches Gengar]  
  
Gengar: [puts up no fight cause he thinks this is all so goddamned funny] XD!!!!  
  
Andromeda: well, I guess Im ready now.  
  
Brock: now we have to wait until daylight....  
  
Then, it's all of a sudden morning.  
  
Talime: The authoress must love her powers.  
  
-  
  
Lumenesca: FINISHED!  
  
Kikyo: [still knocked out]  
  
Lumenesca:....oh well......REVIEW! 


	5. a joyful reunion

Lumenesca: This chapter will be quite strange...  
  
Kikyo: ALL of your chapters from EVERY story are strange!  
  
Lumenesca:...well, YEAH! The title for the whole series is called: "Andromeda's crazy mishap mis-adventures in the Anime universe!" How can a series with that title NOT have crazy chapters?!  
  
Kikyo: I hate you.....  
  
-  
  
Andromeda and the Pokemon gang were now going to the Pokemon center to register Andromeda for the competition.  
  
Andromeda: Man, I am so nervous...  
  
Max: Ill hold your hand! :D  
  
Andromeda: .- don't get your hopes up, munchkin.  
  
Max: I KNOW IN MY HEART THAT IS YOUR STRANGE SAYING FOR "I LOVE YOU AND LETS GET MARRIED AND HAVE 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 KIDS!"  
  
Andromeda: [sarcasticly] yeah, suuuuuuuuure.  
  
Max: YESSSSSS!  
  
Andromeda: -.-UUUU  
  
Ash: Hey guys, how about we leave the 'love bunnies' alone, eh?  
  
Andromeda: NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!  
  
Talime: YEAH! I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO WATCH THEM MAKE OUT!!!!!!  
  
Andromeda: O.o  
  
Max: :D :D :D  
  
The rest of the Pokemon cast: XD  
  
They have now arrived at the Pokemon center and can hear numerous voices from inside the building. They go inside...  
  
Brock: [faints]  
  
Everyone else: [their eyes grow REALLY big Anime style and their jaws drop to the floor Cartoon style].  
  
Inside the Pokemon center....was....EVERY NURSE JOY IN EXISTENCE!  
  
Brock: [dies-reencarnates and dies again then reencarnates again] YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
One of the Nurse joys walks up to them.  
  
NJ1: Who are you?  
  
Brock: YOUR MAN!  
  
May: [knocks him out] .-  
  
Max: me and my friends are here to sign up MY GIRLFRIEND in the pokemon competition against..some guy.  
  
Andromeda: IM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! But yes, I would like to sign up.  
  
NJ#1: Well, Im not incharge of this center, Im nurse Joy, you need to talk to Nurse Joy!  
  
Pokemon cast, Andromeda, and Talime: [anime fall]  
  
NJ#21,887: That would be me!  
  
Andromeda: I would like to sign up....today if you don't mind!  
  
NJ#21,887: why sure! Your name?  
  
Talime: [mimicks Andromeda's voice] My name is MISS FATTY BRAINS!  
  
Pokemon Cast: [giggle]  
  
NJ#21,887: [clueless] Alright, and when would you like to challenge Blake, Ms. Brains?  
  
Andromeda: [is about to yell at Talime when she notices what the 21,887th Nurse Joy said.  
  
Andromeda: HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME?!  
  
NJ#21887: .........don't ask....[changes subject] any way! The competition is tommorow so feel free to spend thenight here.  
  
May: even though your having a family reunion?  
  
NJ#990: [walks by] Oh, were not staying here all night.....were all staying in my appartment!  
  
Nurse Joys: YAY!  
  
Brock: [revives] CAN I COME???!!!!!  
  
May: [knocks him out again] -.-;;;  
  
So, after all the nurse joys went to a crampt apartment to stay the night in, the Pokemon Gang made themselves at home at the Pokemon Center. Then, right on schedule, Team Rocket and the COSP came in.  
  
Ash: [sleepy voice] can you all just go away? You can try and mug us in the morning...  
  
Stan: Oh shut the f--- up, you whiny hat wearing kid!  
  
Ash: HEY! IM OLDER THAN YOU!  
  
Talime: Yeah, he's like 15!  
  
Ash: no, Im 10.  
  
Andromeda: suuuuuure, It's been like 5 years since you were last 10 but your still 10, riiiiight.  
  
Ash: YUP! :D  
  
Andromeda: -.-U  
  
James: ENOUGH OF YOUR FIGHTING! Just hand us over ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL of your Pokemon! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Wobbofett: WOOOOB! {I swear I will one day kill you in your sleep, James}  
  
Jessie: Enough of your blabbering, blob! [puts Wobbofet in pokeball]  
  
Ash: [yawns] pikachu, thundershock.  
  
Pikachu: [yawns] chu. [shocks team rocket and cast of south park with a REALLY tiny spark.  
  
Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AG- hey, nothing happened!  
  
COSP: HORRAY!  
  
Cartman: TAKES THIS, YOU DUMB MOUSE! [kicks pikachu in the balls....if it has any]  
  
Pikachu: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PIIIIIIIIIIKA! {HOLY CRAP, THAT REALLY F---ING HURTS!} CHU! {NOW IM REALLY GONNA SHOCK YOU!}  
  
Kyle: CARTMAN, YOU F---ING DUMBASS!  
  
Pikach shocks them, and they go flying off as usual, and The Pokemon gang and Andromeda get some good shuteye.  
  
-  
  
Lumenesca: hmmm, I didn't put in any Max and Anne fluff at the end of this chapter....I guess it's not so strange after all.  
  
Kikyo: What amazes me is that pikachu has balls...  
  
Lumenesca and Kikyo: REVIEW! 


	6. The curse of the sweatdrops

Lumenesca: It is now the FINAL CHAPTER! And my next story to come will be......Sailor Moon meets Case Closed(Detective Conan)!!!  
  
Kikyo: Why did they bother to re-name detective conan? IT JUST MAKES IT MORE FREAKING CONFUSING!!!  
  
Lumenesca: I know! And why do they bother making new names for characters in some Animes [coughyugiohcough]? THAT JUST MAKES IT ELEVEN MILLION TIMES MORE CONFUSING!!!  
  
Kikyo: if Lumenesca owned Pokemon or any kind of Anime they would all make sense!  
  
Lawyers: YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU DIDN'T OWN SOUTH PARK! YAY! YOU WILL GET SUED!  
  
Kikyo: [kills lawyers] WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ANDROMEDA AND TALIME!  
  
-  
  
The next day, Andromeda and the cast of Pokemon went to the colesium owned by Blake so that she can challenge him and get the chaos emerald.  
  
Ash: OHHHH! IM SOOOOOOOOO HUNGRY!  
  
May: .O# Ash, we just ate a HUGE breakfast 20 MINUTES AGO!  
  
Ash: HAVENT YOU LEARNED ANYTHING BY NOW? I HAVE AN INSATIABLE HUNGER FOR FOOD!  
  
Max: And I have an insatiable hunger for Andromeda.  
  
Andromeda: .-UUU  
  
Talime: Is that all your gonna do from now on when he comes on to you? SWEATDROP?!  
  
Andromeda: -.-;;;;;  
  
Talime: OMG! YOU HAVE THE CURSE OF THE SWEATDROPS! EVERYTHING YOU SAY WILL BE IN SWEATDROP FORM! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN??!!  
  
Andromeda: O.O;; {how should I know?}  
  
Then, they arrived at the colesium just in time. They were the only ones there.  
  
Brock: hey, where is everyone else?  
  
Talime: They could be right in frount of your face for all you know, blindie!  
  
Brock: I RESENT THAT!  
  
Andromeda: .-U {but why isnt there anyone here?}  
  
Just then, Blake comes out of nowhere.  
  
Blake: Incase your wondering, you are the only one brave enough to challenge me, Fatty Brains!  
  
Andromeda: -.-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU {I almost forgot, that's the name Talime "picked out" for me.}  
  
Blake: Is sweatdropping all she does?  
  
May: ......long story.  
  
Then, Andromeda, or as Blake knows her, "Fatty Brains" and Blake walked out to the center field in the colesium.  
  
Blake: You can pick first, Fatty, It wouldn't matter to me.  
  
Andromeda: O.-;;;; {rock, I CHOOSE YOU!}  
  
She pulls the rock out of her pocket.  
  
Blake: [anime fall] That's a joke, right?  
  
Talime: Unfortunatly, no.  
  
Blake: GO, MEWTWO!  
  
Everyone: MEWTWO?????!!!!!!!!!  
  
Andromeda: O.OUUUUUU{no wonder nobody challenges this guy!}  
  
Mewtwo: You pathetic sweatdropping human, I WILL CRUSH YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Andromeda: .O;;;;;;; {shit}  
  
Andromeda throws the rock at mewtwo, but he teleports out of the way.  
  
Blake: MEWTWO, PSYBURN!  
  
Rock: O.o  
  
Blue flames appear on the rock, and it quickly turns into ashes.  
  
Andromeda: O.oUUU {ummmh...mudkip.}  
  
Mudkip comes out.  
  
Andromeda: -.O;;;;;; {mudkip, bubble beam!}  
  
Blake: Mewtwo, COUNTER!  
  
Mewtwo's body glowed bright red, and the attack went back to mudkip with twice the force!  
  
Mudkip: MUDKIP! {HOLY CRAP!}  
  
Mudkip is hit, and the swirly things appear on it's eyes which means it's unable to battle.  
  
Andromeda: O.OU {this aint lookin good for me...time for the secret weapon! COME OUT, GENGAR!}  
  
Gengar: GENNNNNNNNN!  
  
Mewtwo: Why don't you just give up?  
  
Talime: WHAT'S THE MATTER, PURPLE BOY? AFRAID OF GHOSTS?!  
  
Mewtwo: .......I am insulted by that on so many levels.  
  
Andromeda: GENGAR, NIGHTSHADE! Hey, I can talk again!  
  
Blake: TELEPORT!  
  
Mewtwo teleports out of the way.  
  
Andromeda: Alrighty, time for the ultimate attack. FUNNY FACE!  
  
Gengar flies up to Mewtwo and starts making goofy faces.  
  
Mewtwo:........is that supposed to defeat me?  
  
Gengar: [makes a funny face]  
  
Mewtwo: [turns red]  
  
Gengar: [makes a very funny face]  
  
Mewtwo: [snickers a little but trys very hard not to laugh]  
  
Gengar: [makes THE FUNNIEST FACE YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE]  
  
Mewtwo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blake: Mewtwo, return!  
  
Random Dude with flags: MEWTWO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, FATTY BRAINS WINS!  
  
Andromeda: IT'S ANDROMEDA ARTEMIS!  
  
Blake: congratz, Andromeda, you won the tournament.  
  
Andromeda: That was it?  
  
Blake: YUP! Mewtwo was my only pokemon.  
  
Talime: Well, that made it a lot easier.  
  
Blake: here you go. [gives Andromeda the red emerald]  
  
Andromeda: BOOYA!  
  
May: CONGRADULATIONS!  
  
Ash: THAT WAS AWESOME!  
  
Max: MARRY ME!  
  
They walk out of the colesium, and team rocket and the COSP jump out of nowhere.  
  
Jessie: GIVE US THAT RUBY!  
  
Andromeda: Actually, it's an emerald.  
  
Stan: No it's not! Emeralds are green!  
  
Talime: not the chaos emeralds.  
  
Meowth: Whatever! Just hand it over!  
  
Andromeda: I have a better idea. How about I give you my Gengar and my Mudkip? I wont need them where Im going.  
  
Team Rocket: A GENGAR??!!  
  
COSP: WTF is that?  
  
James: SOMETHING WORTH TWICE AS MUCH AS THAT RUBY EMERALD THING! Ok! You have a deal.  
  
Andromeda gave them her pokemon and they left.  
  
Talime: Well, we better get going.  
  
Talime opened up the enterance to the hyperdymensional vortex um thing and they were off.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Jessie: Hey! Where did those kids go?  
  
Meowth: I don't- AHHH!  
  
They had just fallen into a hole.  
  
Jessie: Now what's happened?!  
  
James: I think we dug this hole in episode #228.  
  
Team rocket: TEAM ROCKETS HIT ROCK BOTTOM AGAIN!  
  
THEEND!!!!  
  
-  
  
Lumenesca: WOOHOO! IM DONE!  
  
Kikyo: IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!  
  
Lumenesca: well, later days!  
  
Tino: HEY, THAT'S MY LINE! [blows up]  
  
Kikyo: REVIEW! 


End file.
